


The Night Shift Audience

by Aquatic_Batt



Series: shitposts either from school or just for kicks [3]
Category: FNAF, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Funny, M/M, Memes, and I just got this stupid idea, god i am so sorry for this, my friends got me writing cursed fics the other day, shitpost, so enjoy i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatic_Batt/pseuds/Aquatic_Batt
Summary: After failing to get the night guard, Bonnie returns to the dining area. While there, he runs into Freddy, who seems pretty frustrated.
Relationships: Bonnie/Freddy Fazbear
Series: shitposts either from school or just for kicks [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867726
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	The Night Shift Audience

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is cursed and I hope you enjoy it

The air was thick with the scent of uneaten pizza and sweaty children. The room was dark, the only light source being the occasional rare car passing by. The only sound heard was heavy footsteps as Bonnie returned to the diner, frustration charging his circuits. 

_ Damn guard,  _ he thought to himself.  _ He locked me out again!  _

The clock chimed up above on the wall, gaining the purple bunny’s attention. 

_ Only two o’clock,  _ he noted, chiding himself.  _ I’ve got plenty of time left. And even if not tonight, it’s only Wednesday. I have two more days left to get ‘em.  _

Suddenly, the sound of a wet clap pulled Bonnie out of his thoughts. The clapping continued, puzzling him. What could possibly be causing that noise? Was it a child encouraging an act? It wasn’t daylight yet—the pizzeria wasn’t even open! 

Just as suddenly as the clapping began, it came to a stop. His purple eyes searched the tables and chairs in confusion, but the cause could not be found. 

Bonnie’s eyes landed on Freddy, who had now stopped only a few chairs away from him. Only the lights in his eyes gave away his location as they glowed in the darkness. 

Bonnie stepped closer to the bear to be able to see his brown, leather fur. His face was twisted in frustration, but his glowing eyes gave away his embarrassment. 

“Heya, Freddy,” Bonnie tilted his head. “You alright? You look like a cat who just lost his mouse.” 

The bunny chuckled, but Freddy did not react. His ears lowered and his scowl deepened. 

“Bonnie,” he growled. 

“Yeah, boss?” He stepped closer, reaching a leather paw out in sympathy. 

“I’m trying to sneak over to the security office. But…” 

Freddy could no longer meet his gaze. He turned away, shame filling his gaze. Bonnie slowly moved closer to the bear, as to not startle him. Gently, he pressed a paw to Freddy’s chin, lifting the bear’s gaze to reach his own. Oily tears rushed down his face like a black waterfall. He sniffled, and the blues of his eyes finally met Bonnie. 

The bunny froze, not knowing how to react. His best friend, and boss, of many years, had never broken down like this before. It wrenched at his heart, sparking a new emotion in him. 

After a pause, Bonnie placed a second paw on the other side of Freddy’s face. Gently, he placed a kiss on the brown bear’s forehead, a smile playing at his lips. He met Freddy’s gaze. 

“You know you can tell me anything, right, pal?” 

Freddy let out a shaky breath, then nodded. Clearing his throat, he stood tall before the rabbit. Bonnie smiled, relief swelling in his chest. He didn’t know how, but he had convinced the bear to come to his senses. 

“But… I’m dummy thick. And the clap of my ass cheeks keeps alerting the security guard.” 

Without giving Bonnie a chance to respond, Freddy winked, then started heading towards the bathrooms. With each step, a wet  _ clap _ erupted into the air. 

Bonnie stared on where Freddy left, unable to react. What just happened? He shook his head. Whatever it was, at least Freddy seemed to be doing better now. Without a second though, the bunny turned and made his way to the parts and service room. 

**Author's Note:**

> all this for a dummy thick joke? yes. absolutely.


End file.
